


That Night

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Angry Sex, Angst, Ciel Phantomhive's Birthday, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, M/M, POV Ciel Phantomhive, POV First Person, Smut, angry ciel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Young Master," Sebastian looked down at me in a worried stare, something I was not used to. "I do not believe you are in a state to do this."<br/>"Do not tell me what I can and cannot do, demon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He came to me the eve before my eighteenth birthday. I was in my study, going over the latest shipment of Funtom's new line of dolls. The toys were specially designed by Elizabeth, so naturally little girls enjoyed them. I for one was not a fan of them.

"Young Master," Sebastian stood in my doorway,  _not_ following my order to remain as far away from me as possible. There was an incident the night before I had instigated, but wanted nothing to do with being reminded of it. I was rather intoxicated and my actions were not my own.

I put down my paper and looked up at him. 

"I see you are not following my orders,  _Sebastian_." His named rolled off my tongue with disgust and left a bitter taste in my mouth. The very thought of talking to him turned my stomach against itself.

"I know, Sir, but I brought your morning tea." My butler strode elegantly through my study and appeared by my side. Too close for my comfort. 

"I did not ask for any tea," I replied before turning back to my papers. Twenty shipments of the new toys arrived in London. My employees at Funtom's warehouse had informed me the toys should be unpacked and set on display in several storefronts by this afternoon, just in time for the children leaving school to notice the dolls and run home to beg their parents for them. 

"I know, but I thought I would bring it out of the goodness of my heart," Sebastian purred as he set down the steaming cup of English Breakfast. "You stayed up rather  _late_ last night as I recall, my lord."

My back stiffened and in one swift motion I had my hand on his collar and his back slammed against the window. He made no move to stop me, something he could have done before I even lifted a foot off the ground. He wanted me to restrain him. Or, perhaps, he was curious to see what I would do.

"Oh," He smirked. "Did I hit a chord, my lord? I'm very sorry." 

I tightened my grip around his neck.

"It's such a shame," he muttered as he moved his lips to my ear. "That you didn't have this energy last night."

My blood boiled as I released him. 

"Sebastian." I seethed. "You may not mention last night anymore. It is a thing of the past and meant nothing." 

He looked at me curiously. 

"I think you might be over reacting, my lord."

"Sebastian," I warned, "If you mention that event one more time I shall give horrendous punishments."

My butler flipped my body around and slammed my face to the desk. 

"Don't test me, Young Master." He said firmly. "I will not be treated as an animal. Not again."

"Sebastian, release me that is an  _order_!" 

He released his grip and regained his composure. I stood hunched over my desk, head pounding. I ran a hand through my hair. I stopped at the ribbon holding my eyepatch together. I undid the knot. 

"If you so much as utter another word of that night to me or anyone else in this manor I will have our contract revoked and your head nailed to my wall. If you come near me or touch me in any way like that again I will cut all our ties. You shall do as a say and never mention it again."

I turned around and met his scarlet eyes. 

"Have Mey-Rin bring me my tea and Bard accompany me for my baths and dressing. I do not want you anywhere in my sight. And that's an order."


	2. Chapter 2

Our eyes locked and we stood there in my study, as though testing each other. Each seeing each other as someone below them, dirt to be flicked off their shoe. This exchange lasted for three, maybe four minutes. It ended when Elizabeth entered the study. 

"Ciel?" Without thinking, I turned to see my fiancée and beloved cousin standing in the doorway of the study. 

"Lizzy," I walked towards her, arms spread, welcoming her into an embrace. 

She rejected my offer and instead laid a hand on my cheek.

“Ciel,” she pulled my head down to inspect it more closely. “What is that in your eye?”

The contract! I had forgotten!

“It’s nothing to be worried about,” I replied hastily slapping my hand up to cover it. “Just a wound from long ago.”

Elizabeth looked at me curiously as I quickly raced to my desk to retie my eyepatch. I cleared my throat and adjusted my tie.

“Did Bard prepare a dinner to your liking? Or did he cause several hundred dollars’ worth of damages?”

Elizabeth giggled at my comment and I returned the smile.

“Bard prepared a lovely meal,” Elizabeth replied. “But I’m not here to talk about that.”

“Oh?” I was back to shuffling through papers on my desk, not paying attention to the demon behind it. I had told him what I needed to and didn’t need to speak to him any longer.

“I wanted to know the plans for tomorrow,” Lizzy spoke hesitantly. “It is your birthday after all.”

My birthday. Normally I would have Sebastian handle the plans for whatever my idiotic servants decided to prepare for my birthday. After last night, however, I cringe at the thought of putting my trust in him.

“I was hoping Sebastian would allow me to assist him with the party,” Elizabeth continued.

“Lady Midford,” Sebastian bowed, “I would be hono—”

“Sebastian isn’t planning the party this year.” I interrupted. “I know it’s last minute, Lizzy, but he needs to attend a meeting for Funtom the next few days. He’s leaving tonight.” I glanced at Sebastian and smirked. He scowled. “In fact, I would be grateful if you could take over the party from here, Elizabeth.”

My fiancée’s eyes lit up.

“Oh, Ciel!” She pulled me into a hug so tight I could scarcely breath and only smell her lilac perfume. “Thank you so much, I’ll start right away!”

She placed a kiss on my cheek before hurrying out of the room. I couldn’t help but smile at her childlike eagerness. She rarely acts that way anymore, Aunt Francis insisted she act more like a lady. An engaged to be _married_ lady. But Elizabeth is Elizabeth and she’ll never lose the wonder in her eyes or the girlish excitement at the thought of planning a ball.

“That was awfully _kind_ , Young Master.” Sebastian growled behind me.

“Better get packing, Sebastian,” I teased, “You have a meeting to go to.”

The last thing I saw before walking out of the room was Sebastian’s face. Jealousy and anger bringing out his inner beast.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the night I worked virtually uninterrupted. My bedroom served as a nice, quiet place to finish filling out my paperwork as well as a pleasant break from Sebastian. My butler had yet to be seen on the grounds of the manor since our little squabble. No one has approached me asking where the only reliable servant in the household went off to, which meant one of two things: they didn’t care or they already knew. Knowing my servants, and excited fiancée, I’m sure Elizabeth had already told them what happened.

Elizabeth. What was I to do about her? We were engaged to be married in one year’s time, as Funtom has reached a steady profit and I have the necessary funds to support Elizabeth and her rather _expensive_ taste. Fancy clothing does not come cheap.

I chuckled at the thought of having to bring Elizabeth shopping for clothing. Perhaps I’d make Mey-Rin do that. After all, Lizzy would need a female friend in the manor and who better than Mey-Rin? She loves beautiful things just as much as Elizabeth, although she’s not as outgoing.

“Y-young Master?” The hesitant voice belonged to Finnian.

“Yes, Finny?” I yawned. How late has it gotten? I had only been working a few hours. Certainly not long enough to be tired.

“Mister Sebastian told Bard to see to you to bed,” Finny continued, fiddling with his gloves. “But he needs to clean up the mess he made in the kitchen, so he sent me instead.”

“I see,” I waved him off. “Well, as tired as I am, I need to finish up some contracts. Go help Bard in the kitchen.”

Finnian saluted and dashed off to finish his chores.

I turned back to my desk, vision slightly blurred from exhaustion. And exhaustion was the proper term, not _tired_ as I so modestly said to Finny. I had been up all night doing something I would like to forget, if Sebastian will ever let me. It was a mistake…all of it. I couldn’t let it get out and tarnish my family’s name. What would they say of me? What would they say pf Elizabeth?

I yawned again, glancing at the clock. It shouldn’t take Bard too long to clean up the kitchen. Perhaps I can lie my head down for a few minutes…


	4. Chapter 4

“Sebast _ian,_ ” I moaned as he kissed my neck and moved down to my chest.

“Does this please you, my lord?” I could feel his satisfied smirk on my chest.

“Yes,” I moaned again as his mouth moved to one of my nipples. I grasped the nape of his neck tightly in my hands, breathing heavily. “Huh..ugh..Sebastian,”  I let my face fall into his black hair. I wanted to take in everything; his scent, his movements, his mouth, his moans and groans…

“My lord,” this was not Sebastian’s voice.

“W-wha…who?” I pulled my gaze from my butler. I couldn’t make out who was standing in the corridor.

“Young Master,” The voice spoke again and pulled me out of Sebastian’s courters, out of my manor, and into reality of waking life….

*******  

I woke up to a light shaking from Bard and the smell of burnt hair.

“Mmm,” I sat up and ran a hand through my hair. “Hello, Bard.”

Bard looked at me suspiciously, then looked down. I followed his gaze. Oh. _Oh._ _Goddamnit!_

“Had a good dream?” He grinned.

“I-I,” I stammered, pulling a newspaper to my crotch.

“It’s alright, sir, we all have the dreams,” He winked at me and I could feel my face redden.

He cleared his throat, “Anyway I’m here to prepare your bath and bedtime dressing as Mister Sebastian requested. But I have a feeling you might want to clean yourself up before the bath..”

My face grew hotter at the comment.

“N-no, I’m quite alright.” I squeaked. “I’ll be in the bathroom in just a moment.”

“Yes, sir!” Bard saluted and marched out to my private bathroom.

I sighed. Why did I dream something so obscene? Sebastian would no doubt tell me it was something my subconscious wanted, but Sebastian is not here. And Sebastian will not be here any longer if I continued to have these _dreams_.

I cleared my throat and grabbed a new pair of trousers. I should have no reason to be embarrassed. I’m the Earl of the Phantomhive Estate and I will not show weakness. Even if it means confidently walking with an erection, plain for my servant to see as he prepared my bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
